


The Merman in my Private Bath

by ruru_u



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Illustrations, M/M, Merman Victor, Romance, VictUuri, merfolk, mermaid au, merman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruru_u/pseuds/ruru_u
Summary: Everyone thought Yuuri was crazy when he claimed a merman saved his life. Even he had convinced himself it was all just a dream - until one day, a beautiful and mysterious creature washed up onshore.Yuri's seldom-used cold pool finally has a customer! (who doesn't seem to want to leave)





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell from my icon, I'm slightly obsessed with merfolk (Actually a little of the "logic" in this story comes from ONFJ, since merman Victor can survive in fresh water and whatnot). I know there are already a few merman AUs for this fandom, but hey, the more the merrier! I hope you all enjoy!

Yuri pulled up the net. Yesterday, there were at least eight fish in here; he’d thought perhaps their luck was changing. All week the haul had been in the single digits.

Today there were none.

“Are you serious?” Phichit glanced over his shoulder at the net. “What’s happening to them?”

Yuri just shook his head, humiliated. “The storm, maybe,” he thought aloud. Any good seaman knew there was no merit in that. Frankly, it might be their only hope of selling at the market this weekend if a few fish managed to wash up onshore afterward.

“Yip! Yip!”

Vicchan bounded over to the net and sniffed, then growled menacingly. A couple of the guys nearby laughed, but Yuri only felt a sense of dread weigh heavily in his stomach. “What’s the matter?” he asked, kneeling down to pet his faithful companion. Vicchan got distracted by the touch and started wagging his tail as if nothing had happened.

Once again Yuri shrugged it off and blamed the storm. Dogs tended to act weird when the seas were rough, so was there really anything strange about it?

After gathering up the net and storing it for the day, Yuri began to worry for a whole new reason. “Hey, Nishigori,” he called to the captain, staring out over the water. Small raindrops began to pepper his face as his gaze settled on the dark clouds above. “Let’s get going already before the storm hits.” Getting no response, he reached up and slapped the window, saying, “We got the net, let’s go!”

Just as he was running across the slippery deck to find someone, Phichit and Nishigori appeared ahead. “Yuri!” Nishigori called. “There’s something wrong. We can’t get the engine to start!” He’d never seen him look so panicked before. Even Phichit was pale and silent.

“What?”

The captain tossed Yuri a life jacket, which he promptly buckled on with shaking hands. “We’ll keep her afloat,” he assured them both, just as the rest of the crew surrounded them in confusion, passing around life preservers. “This is for just in case.”

Vicchan was barking nonstop as men filtered in and out of the bridge attempting repairs. Yuri took one look at all the wires and buttons and knew he’d be useless, so instead he paced the deck trying to quiet his anxious mind. _Why now? Why now of all times?_

Everything went wrong in the blink of an eye.

The storm was as bad as everyone had predicted. They’d tried to haul in early and get back to shore, but without an engine, they were at the mercy of the waves.

Rain came down in sheets that obscured vision completely. All the shouting blended together as crew tried to fight the power of the wind to no avail. Yuri felt helpless. He heard Vicchan barking and headed toward the sound, holding onto the railing for support as the boat rocked nauseously. He saw Phichit slam against the rail in front of him and reached out, grabbing the sleeve of his life jacket just before he could fall overboard. The other man was turning to thank him when the boat lurched the other way, sending them both sprawling.

Yuri hit the anchor where it was tied up to the wall. He screamed in pain; something had stuck into his side. Phichit crawled over to him and began trying to untie his life vest from the mess of plastic and metal, but it wouldn’t budge. Perhaps in better conditions, they could have simply cut the vest off, but merely standing up right now to find a knife could mean the end.

“Just get it off,” Yuri managed. Talking hurt. He coughed and tasted blood. _Dammit, what did I do?_ When his eyes landed where Phichit’s hands were working, he saw one of the metal stakes that held up the anchor had stabbed right into his side. Definitely broke a couple ribs. Assessing the damage in his mind made the world around them go quiet and numb.

Finally there was no choice but to take off his life jacket and forcibly yank him away from the wall. It was either that or be stuck forever, so he didn’t hold it against Phichit that it hurt pretty damn bad. Yuri held tightly to Phichit's arms as he dragged him across the deck and toward an orange raft, where others were calling and waving frantically. He closed his eyes tightly against the pain and listened to them shout, “Hurry! Hurry!”

Vicchan was nowhere in sight. Yuri tried to stand up, tried to go find him, because he wasn’t thinking straight anymore. He was panicking. "Vicchan!" he yelled. Phichit only dragged him harder. He panted and opened his eyes to the blurry sight of rain and reaching hands.

They were so close to safety he could almost taste it.

Then the boat slowly tilted to the side, kept tilting, tilted faster, until it was upside-down in the roaring sea.

* * *

 

 _Splash_.

Red. Everything was red.

 _Splash_.

Grunting, Yuri turned his head to the side and peeked his eyes open to the light.

 _Splash_.

Sunshine blinded him, even when he faced away. Spots danced before his eyes.

 _Splash_.

Closing them wearily once again, he let the warmth soak into his freezing skin. 

 _Splash_.

A soft hand touched his side.

Yuri gasped and sat up, wide awake. “What??” He twisted to the right, then shouted at the blinding pain that resulted, and buckled over onto a hard stony ground. Blood speckled the rocks when he coughed, trying to keep himself still with weak hands gripping. The earth swayed and spun.

_Where am I? What happened?_

The wound on his ribcage throbbed. Yuri managed to calm down enough to look at it, frowning when he saw a sticky green substance clinging there. His hand pressed against the painful area, covering blood and raw flesh so he wouldn’t get sick from the sight. It was then that he realized he had no clothes on.

Gentle waves lapped against the shore before him. He blinked, confused, and began to sort through the fog in his brain.

“The boat…” Looking around, he saw only clear blue skies. That storm must have already ended a while ago. Applying more pressure to the wound, he recalled Phichit removing his life vest to free him from the anchor. The thought of his best friend made him pale; was Phichit alive? Was anyone alive? What about Vicchan?

How was he still alive himself? By all rights, he should have drowned.

Yuri turned around expecting to see nothing but rocks and water. Instead, he saw a face.

“Wah!” Yuri stumbled back, nearly tumbling into the sea. A pale hand grasped his wrist before he could fall, however, and pulled him forward with commanding strength. He stared wide-eyed at the man before him, who tugged him closer in return.

“Who are you? Where am I?” He demanded. The strange man only cocked his head to the side, kind of like Vicchan would do sometimes. Yuri frowned in confusion. “Where are the rest of the crew?” he wondered aloud. Instead of replying, the man gently lowered him down to the ground.

Without saying a word, the stranger slapped his hand away from his wound and roughly rubbed at it. “OW!” Yuri complained. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn’t seem to get him to stop messing with the injury, so eventually he stilled and watched in fascination.

Long, thin fingers dipped into some more of that green paste and gently applied it to the wound. Yuri’s jaw hung slack. There was no mistaking what he saw… maybe it was a mirage, though? Or perhaps he'd hit his head and was hallucinating.

Not only was this man naked as well, but he was - well, not a man. Not a human man, anyway. Where legs should have been was a long, glistening tail, mostly blue and silver, with some rich white near the end where fins fanned out like curtains on the rocks. Taking a better look, Yuri saw where translucent skin webbed between fingers, and scales glittered along the backs of the thin wrists and busy hands. His face was fully human other than ears that rose into points, slits along his upper throat that opened and closed as he breathed, and eyelashes as fine and silver as silk thread.

The green paste didn’t hurt, but it felt slimy and unpleasant. Yuri’s eyes flicked up to see the merman’s plush lips moving silently, almost as if he were talking to himself. He gulped. A soft voice began to register in his ears, but its language was one he’d never heard.

Even without words, the creature communicated quite clearly. After he’d dressed the wound, he smiled down at Yuri with compassion and affection. His webbed hand stroked along Yuri’s cheek. Fear, joy, despair, arousal - a mix of every extreme made rational thought disappear. His whole body shook. The creature clicked his tongue sympathetically and hushed him, leaning down until their faces were an inch apart. With one hand, he cupped Yuri’s cheek; with the other, he covered the wound, filling it with a feeling of healing warmth. Their lips touched.

Yuri sighed and closed his eyes. He’d never actually kissed anyone before now. It felt… nice. Warm. Kind. It tasted just like the sea.

He never wanted it to end.

When his eyes opened, he was alone and naked on the beach with seaweed draping over every limb. He strained to lean upward; straight ahead, the sunset outlined three rapidly approaching silhouettes.

“Yuri! Yuuuuuriiiiii!

 _Phichit…_ Yuri let his head fall back onto the sand. _I’m alive… I’m alive!_

* * *


	2. Viktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has a surprise visitor!! Bet you'll never guess who!!

It must have been around two in the morning when Yuri woke up.

He stayed still for a few seconds, trying to hold onto the dream he’d been having. He remembered bright eyes as blue and radiant as the sea; careful, curious hands exploring his skin; a genuine and somewhat mischievous smile adorning soft pink lips; silver hair, damp and smelling of salt.

Rain pattered against the window incessantly. His mouth twisted up as he listened to it. Ever since the last storm, it seemed to rain every night, and clear days were rare. It was stressful being out at sea in such weather; even after nearly a year, Yuri couldn’t just forget his brush with death.

A collar jingled and Yuri heard Vicchan hit the floor, his little nails tap-tap-tapping against the wood as he explored the house. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom; Yuri decided to go back to sleep, knowing his dog would just go in and out of the doggy door like usual.

But sleep didn’t come easily. It never did.

Ever since the day the boat sank nearly ten months ago, Yuri had been chasing a memory in every free moment. He found himself staring out at sea each time they fished, filled with a deep sense of yearning, scanning the waves intently as if they’d give him the answers he kept searching for. His fellow fishermen would either laugh or uncomfortably walk away.

Phichit had listened to him when he said a merman saved his life. He’d been attentive and kind as Yuri babbled on and on after being found on the beach, but he hadn’t necessarily believed. It had been somewhat heartbreaking when he’d grabbed Yuri’s wrist, gentle yet firm, and told him, “You need to rest. You’re not making any sense.” After that he seemed to lose patience with the story faster and faster; clearly he was worried. Everyone was. They thought he was insane.

The worst part - worse than the longing sensation, the lingering fear, or the scar on his side - was that Yuri didn’t even know if he believed himself anymore.

After all, how could such a creature exist? A creature so divine, so bright, so mythical and strange? A half-man, half-fish. Yuri would be crazy to believe it had been anything more than a wounded man’s fever dream.

His eyes squeezed shut. _Let him go_ , he urged himself. Just like every night since, he tried with all his might to push the thoughts away.

“BARK!!”

Yuri blinked and sat up in bed. Hearing Vicchan bark in the middle of the night was nothing new, but this one seemed unnaturally far away. He strained his ears, struck by the knowledge that the dog hadn’t come back yet. “Vicchan?” he spoke up, hoping he was wrong, but the house stayed silent.

“Seriously?” Yuri muttered as he put on his glasses and jumped out of bed. The high-pitched barking rang out again, still sounding quite far off. Mostly annoyed, but also a little panicked, Yuri grabbed a flashlight and headed out the door in his bathrobe.

The wind whistled loudly through the trees, mixing with the roaring of whitecaps. Vicchan’s next barks seemed to come from near the shore. Yuri looked off in that direction, glasses already spattered with raindrops.

“Vicchan!!” Yuri shouted. He cupped his hands on either side of his mouth and tried again: “Viiiicchaaaan!"

The barking stopped momentarily. He waited for the sound of jingling and splashing paws, but all he heard was wind, rain, and sea.

Yuri sighed and began the trek down to shore. Maybe Vicchan was chasing an animal of some kind, but even then he should have come when called. The ground was slippery and muddy, but Yuri pushed onward, following Vicchan’s insistent barking. He hoped he wasn’t in any danger; it was bad enough nearly losing him last year. It had been a miracle, everyone said, that Vicchan had ended up on shore as well. That was one of the only things still convincing Yuri his merman had been real.

“Vicchan, where are you?” Yuri spun around and around. He was close enough to the shore that waves splashed his ankles. “Vicchan!”

Relief lanced through him when he caught sight of the little poodle sniffing around near the rocks. He hurried toward him, calling his name; but to his surprise, Vicchan bolted away as soon as he caught sight of him.

“Hey! No, bad boy!” Yuri scolded. He turned off his flashlight and tucked it under his armpit, clapping. “Come here! Right now, mister!”

Vicchan turned to look at him and wagged his tail, then ran away. Yuri stumbled behind angrily. “Stop!” he called, but any time the dog froze, he’d wait until his master was almost within arms’ reach before taking off again.

Eventually Yuri followed him round the face of a small outcropping, where Vicchan sat with his back turned and tapped his tail against the sand. Moonlight through the clouds was just enough to see everything, but as soon as Yuri’s eyes fell upon the figure, he aimed his flashlight with shaking hands and clicked it on for a better look.

All sound deadened away. Yuri felt his jaw slowly go slack as he stared, frozen in place. What he was looking at - it couldn’t be!

On numb legs, he finally stumbled forward and knelt by the creature’s side. At first he did nothing but stare; seeing it up close, knowing it was more than just a mirage, took his breath away. That face was unmistakable; silver hair plastered to his head; plush lips, just slightly parted; frosty eyelashes resting against pale cheeks.

Several moments of silent gaping later, his dry throat finally produced a sound. “H-hey,” Yuri croaked, shaking a clammy shoulder back and forth. “Hey, can you hear me? A-are you okay?”

Vicchan had migrated over to the merman as well and was now sniffing his hair. He made a light whining sound and stepped aside out of the water, then laid down to lick the limp fingers. Yuri just watched in awestruck silence. _He’s really here…_

And he was hurt. Beyond all dumbstruck amazement, that fact took priority. Fresh blood stained his hair and skin, and there seemed to be some kind of laceration on his tail as well.

Yuri knew what he had to do. If it was only as simple as leaving him to the sea, Vicchan never would have led him here. Yuri was sick of doubting himself. The merman who saved him was right before his eyes, and to deny him the return of his favor would be both cruel and foolish.

“Come on, I’ve got you,” Yuri breathed as he hoisted the creature in his arms. He was heavier than he looked, but lighter than a regular man would be. It was a long trek home.

Yuri slammed through the door still cradling his burden, arms ready to fall right off. Vicchan yipped and jumped at his heels, then scampered off down the hall. Yuri grunted in exertion and followed, having already decided where his patient should go.

In the open-air baths outside, which Yuri used to rent to tourists once upon a time, was a large pool meant for cooling oneself. Nowadays it was nothing more than a useless pool. He made a beeline for it as soon as he exited to the backyard, hoping mermen could survive in fresh water. When it came right down to it, Yuri didn’t know much about the care and keeping of mythical beings.

“Here we go,” he huffed, kneeling by the pool’s edge. “It’s gonna be okay.” His chest was tight as he began to lower him down on a tarp. Before letting him submerge, he had to take a look at those wounds. 

After running inside for some supplies, Yuri began the task of dressing injuries. Fortunately none seemed deep or serious, though by the light frown on his face, the merman was clearly in pain. His gills opened and closed shakily with each breath, and his fingers twitched now and then.

What concerned Yuri most was the head wound. He used a washcloth to gently clean away the residual blood, pressed down some folded gauze, and wrapped a few layers around, ripping the end off with his teeth. It was waterproof but he still wasn’t sure how well it would work in this situation. All he could do was try.

The rest of the abrasions were simple enough, and didn’t require any covering after being cleaned. The only one he wasn’t sure how to handle was the deep gash on his tail; he didn’t have enough gauze for such a large area, so he wrapped a towel around to at least apply a bit of pressure and stop the bleeding. He used his last ounce of strength to push the merman into the water.

Yuri was panting by the time he finished. His lungs felt like they might explode. His head spun in circles. A few more minutes out here and he’d surely catch a terrible cold.

Though leaving the merman was difficult, Yuri had no other choice. He’d be useless to him if he stayed out here and got himself sick. Vicchan followed him as he dragged himself inside, promptly fell facefirst onto the couch, and went to sleep.

* * *

 

A loud knock on the door startled him awake.

“Huh?” Yuri sat up groggily. Bright light left him temporarily blind. It was morning, and although still cloudy outside, the sheer starkness of it made him squint.

Yuri’s glasses lay skewed on the floor. He reached down and retrieved them, rubbing away the dirt and smudges before fitting them to his face.

Vicchan had already jumped off the couch and was barking at the front door, scratching its surface. Yuri heard Phichit’s laugh carry through and shouted, “I’m coming, I’m coming, hold on!”

His voice was hoarse and he felt as if he’d barely slept. When the door opened, Phichit’s smile quickly melted into a look of near horror.

“Whoa… Yuri!” Phichit stepped inside uninvited. “Are you okay? You look awful.”

“Really?”

Phichit pushed the door closed behind him, absently reaching down to pet Vicchan so he’d stop scratching at his legs. “Yeah. Are you feeling bad? Is that why you didn’t show up for work today?”

 _Oh, no_ … Yuri began to sweat. He forgot about work. What was wrong with him? Reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, Yuri felt grime and sand all over his skin. He smelled like the sea, and his hair was matted as if he’d been rolling around in mud.

And then it occurred to him that there was a merman in his private bath.

All at once his face paled and he wanted Phichit to leave. Although Yuri was beyond tempted to drag him into the private bath and show him proof that he’d been telling the truth back then, and that he wasn’t crazy, something  held him back. There had to be a reason merfolk were so secretive about their own existence. This one had trusted him once, and was in his care now; he couldn’t act rashly.

“You should go,” Yuri blurted, pushing him back. “I don’t want to make you late.”

“I just helped load up,” Phichit explained. “I don’t have to get onto the boat until they come back this afternoon. Should I tell them you’re staying home?”

“Yes! That’s perfect.” Yuri let out a few pitiful coughs just for effect.

“Did you just wake up? I can make you tea.” Phichit continued, walking past Yuri into the living area. Yuri didn’t have time to stop him, hands held out dumbly as his friend headed straight back.

“W-w…!” The statement died on his tongue as he scrambled after Phichit. Normally he wouldn’t mind him walking around like this, but circumstances changed things.

“Oh my god!”

Yuri fell into the living room ready to explain everything, but Phichit was only looking at the pile of bandages and muddy footprints everywhere. “Yuri, did you get hurt?”

Relief was short-lived. Before Yuri knew what was happening, Phichit headed toward the glass doors leading straight to his outdoor baths. “STOP!”

That got his attention. Phichit flinched and froze in place, turning around to look at Yuri like a puppy who did bad. “Yuri…”

Feeling a little guilty, but also relieved, Yuri said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I _am_ really sick… I think… I-I think I’m gonna puke!” Putting on the theatrics, he doubled over with a loud groan.

Phichit rushed to his side, weird moment forgotten. “Oh no, let’s get you to the bathroom!”

 _Thank god_ , Yuri thought as Phichit supported him through the hall. While he did love and trust Phichit with his own life, he dreaded the thought of him of all people seeing the merman. It would end up on Instagram within milliseconds.

Asking for some privacy and making retch sounds ended up doing the trick. Phichit said he’d text him later, ordered him to get some rest, and left the way he’d come in. The relief nearly made Yuri throw up for real.

Once alone, he ventured outside to check on his guest. With all the mud, bandages, and other odds and ends lying arounds from last night, no wonder Phichit seemed concerned. It looked like Sasquatch had paid him a visit (which at this point wouldn’t even surprise him).

“Hello?” Yuri called. He stopped in his tracks before even opening the door.

The merman was alert, holding onto the edge of the bath and staring right ahead. His tail fin broke the surface of the water behind him, curling upward like a whale breaching. Yuri slid the door open and stepped out, slowly, carefully, as if approaching a dangerous beast.

The merman smiled at him. He knelt down in awe. “You’re awake…”

Lithe arms reached out to him. Yuri took his hands without a thought, still staring into his face. He didn’t even realize until it was too late that he was being yanked into the pool.

Yuri sputtered and gasped as he came up out of the water. The merman immediately dove under and popped up on his other side, completely ignorant to what he’d just done. Without missing a beat, webbed hands reached out to feel Yuri’s face, smushing it around. He backed away a bit. That didn’t deter the curious creature, and he began to run his hands all up and down the sides of Yuri’s head curiously. When he reached Yuri’s ears, he laughed out loud, feeling their roundness. Yuri was stunned at the beautiful sound. What exactly was the right response to that? His face must have been the color of a pomegranate.

The merman pulled his hands away. He still wore a smile, and a light pink blush adorned his cheeks. His eyes were bright, but the dark circles underneath told Yuri that he still didn’t feel well. By his expression, he seemed to be expecting something.

“Um…” After a pause, Yuri reached his hands out. His fingers hovered before his lips, then moved up and outward toward his cheeks. He glanced down at the gills on each side of his throat moving in and out in a stable rhythm. Then he settled on his ears, copying the merman’s movements before, feeling their shape and laughing nervously.

The merman clapped his hands together. He seemed to approve. “ _Aa~suahh!_ ”

“Um… I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

The merman grabbed his hand and pulled it to his own throat, letting him feel the vibration. “ _Aasuahh! "_  

Yuri smiled. “I don’t know what that means,” he explained. “Does your head hurt?”

No response.

Yuri pointed at his own temple. “Head hurt?” he asked more slowly.

The merman just stared at him blankly.

“Here, let me check.” Yuri began to unwrap the gauze. This was why he’d come out here, after all; not to sit in a cold bath fully clothed and stare at pretty things. He wondered if the merman recognized him. Surely he didn’t rescue fishermen every day.

There was still a little bit of blood, but it had dried. Yuri pulled off his T-shirt and soaked it in the water, then reached up to dab the stain away. “Hold still,” he mumbled. Of course the merman didn’t understand, and fidgeted relentlessly.

“There.” Yuri sighed. “All better.” He reached behind him and put the soaked T-shirt aside. After that, they both sat in silence. Yuri watched the icy blue and white fin swish back and forth. The merman started to lean until his chin was pressed against Yuri’s chest, looking up at him. Yuri wasn’t sure what else to do; he petted his silvery hair, then rubbed between his shoulder blades.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. The merman’s eyes had closed; he seemed to be asleep, but he was making a low noise in his throat almost like a purr. Yuri felt extremely warm, even in the cold water with clouds hanging overhead. He played with strands of hair, pushing them back and feeling them dry beneath his fingers. He saw that there were fins on the merman’s forearms, light and flowy like a beta fish. When he smiled, he bared a pair of extremely sharp canines, white as pearl.

The water was getting too cold. Yuri began to worry he might giving himself pneumonia. As much as he’d like to stay all morning, he gently pushed the merman away.

“ _Iy na- tya cin tk_?”

Yuri didn’t for the life of him know what that meant, but he said, “I’m just cold. I need to get dried off now, okay? I’ll be right over there.” He pointed, then stood up.

Through the string of unrecognizable syllables and clicks that followed, Yuri could hear apprehension and an almost whiny tone. “I’m not going far,” he assured him. Shedding his jeans, Yuri went inside to get a towel and came back to find the merman lying facedown on the ground.

“Whoa! Hey, what are you doing?” Yuri hurried to his side and lifted him by the armpits, ready to toss him back in the pool. He didn’t know how long he could thrive without water. Last night had been touch-and-go enough.

“ _Woh!_ ” The merman was trying to copy him. He was completely limp in the torso as Yuri lifted him up. “ _Wah! Eyyy, tk?_ ”

Yuri heaved him back into the pool with a loud splash. The merman’s voice carried an echo-like quality from beneath the surface. He swam back to where Yuri was standing, but ended up several feet to the right. Confused, he looked down at his tail. The towel Yuri wrapped around it last night had already come off, and the gash showed angry red against the white and ice blue surrounding it. He made a loud wincing sound, akin to a hiss, and covered it with his hand.

“Does that hurt?” Yuri walked over to where he was.

The merman answered by swimming back to the other side of the pool. Just like last time, he failed to go in a straight direction. A loud growl cut through the air. He tried again and again, each time seeming to end up in a different spot than intended.

“You can’t swim...” It wasn’t a question. Technically he _could_ swim, but the wound on his tail seemed to be affecting that ability quite a bit. He fatigued within just a few moments and floated facedown for a while, covering the sides of his head with his hands.

This meant he’d have to stay. At least until he healed, he would have to be kept safe; an injured merman couldn’t defend himself out there in the ocean. Although it was a sad situation, Yuri felt happy.

But then he felt guilty. It was a selfish thought.

Slimy fingers wrapped around his ankle, making him scream in quite an undignified way. Yuri looked down and saw the merman pushing himself up out of the water, reaching for him. “No, no more pool,” he said, making an X with his arms. “Cold! Too cold!”

The hand tentatively reached out again, gagued his reaction, and retreated. Yuri sighed in relief as the merman slid backwards into the water and kicked himself away.

Wrapped in a towel, Yuri stood and watched the merman slowly explore his surroundings. If he was going to do this - to take care of him, let him live here - he was going to have his work cut out. The thing couldn’t understand Japanese, nor did it seem to have the slightest inclination of what was acceptable in this environment. Where would he even start?

Vicchan trotted outside and over to the side of the pool. Yuri watched as the merman noticed him, rushed over, and ended up veering right again and slamming his head into the wall. Yuri blanched, but the merman was too busy bursting out of the water and violently rubbing Vicchan all over to even notice he’d hurt himself. Vicchan wagged his tail happily and licked his nose, making him laugh.

“There’s a merman in my backyard,” Yuri said aloud. It sounded almost as crazy as it felt. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

He smiled. Then a thought occurred to him.

He knelt next to Vicchan and tapped the merman’s head to get his attention. “I’m Yuri, okay? I’m going to help you. So know my name. It’s Yu-ri,” he sounded out, placing a hand over his own chest. He then patted Vicchan. “And this is Vi-chan.”

He went back and forth like that a few times, simply repeating their names with no extra words, until the merman caught on. “Yuuui,” he tried. “Vitchke.”

“Good!” Yuri praised him. “Try again. Yuri, Vicchan. Yuri, Vicchan. Okay?”

“Oke?” The merman was squishing Vicchan’s face in his hands, which the dog didn’t seem to mind one bit. “Yori. Vitchke.”

When he tried to find out the merman’s name and all he got was a series of clicks and whistles, Yuri had to wrack his brain. Obviously the merman was a big fan of Vicchan - given that at the moment, he was repeating his name over and over while nuzzling his nose - so the right answer came to Yuri almost instantly. If he couldn’t even remotely pronounce his given name, he could at least give him a nickname he’d like.

“Viktor,” Yuri said. “Vik-tor.” He gestured toward him and repeated the name over and over, waiting for a yay or nay. It was what Vicchan had been called when he first adopted him.

A few tries later, and Viktor was saying all three names like a pro. He seemed pleased with his new title. Of course he had quite a unique accent, but Yuri was impressed with the fast learning. He smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind Viktor’s ear, watching as he squeezed one eye shut in response to Vicchan’s kisses. His heart swelled.

“You’re really here,” he muttered under his breath. “Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one should be up soon! School keeps me busy, but this story is always calling.
> 
> PS: merman language is literally just a bunch of nonsense... I also used an Elvish translator and the first Google result for "mermaid language" for some of the words so yeah don't read too much into any of it


	3. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is feeling a tad uncertain. He only wants to take good care of Viktor, but he can't do it alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the spelling of "Yuri" to "Yuuri" for clarification. Please bear with it! Thank you :)

Viktor was by far the strangest thing that had ever happened to Yuuri.

Despite his naive nature, the merman seemed to have a decent intellect, and had already picked up on several phrases. When Yuuri talked to him he felt like he was actually getting somewhere. There were still many things Viktor didn’t understand, but Yuuri delighted in teaching him. The barrier between them was slowly chipping away.

He was much… sillier than Yuuri had expected. All those lonely nights dreaming of his ethereal face had not prepared the man for just how childlike and playful he could be. But the more time they spent together, the more Yuuri discovered about Viktor, the more he loved him.

Every morning Viktor would wake up just to see Yuuri off. He’d rub his eyes, reach out for a hug, and accept an affectionate scratch to the top of his head. When Yuuri returned home, he was always greeted by that joyful grin and singsong voice welcoming him back (and demanding dinner).

“Seaweed” and “fish” were Viktor’s favorite words. He ate like nobody’s business, but never seemed to gain any weight; in fact, Yuuri thought he looked a bit sickly. His skin was much more pale and ashen than Yuuri remembered from their initial meeting, and he spent a lot of time asleep or curled up at the bottom of the pool. Yuuri had asked him many times if he needed the sea, but Viktor insisted, “This water good,” and his judgment took precedent.

Three weeks flew by. Yuuri was formulating goals, trying to muddle through the novelty of the situation and think rationally. He knew he couldn’t hide Viktor forever; yet at the thought of revealing him, he could only picture the hundreds of ways it might go wrong.

As much as he enjoyed Viktor’s presence, Yuuri constantly wondered if he’d bitten off more than he could chew. His guest was, at his core, a creature. He ripped into raw fish with his sharp teeth, leaving not a scrap behind. He was gentle and careful with Vicchan, but more than once Yuuri had walked a little too close to the cold pool and found himself yanked into the water by his ankle, narrowly escaping injury. Viktor would only cock his head to the side like a confused dog when scolded about it.

The wound on his tail was healing slowly. His ability to swim, however, did not improve. If anything, he grew weaker and more uncoordinated the more the skin fused together. That seemed to be the root of his distress - at night, Yuuri was awoken by frustrated cries that drifted through the wall and sent chills down his spine. He heard shrill wailing and long, drawn-out notes, almost like a song of lamentation.

But the next morning everything would be normal. Bright smiles and excited laughs were Viktor’s way of hiding it all, probably assuming Yuuri didn’t know about how angry and scared he got in private. Obviously he didn’t want Yuuri involved in such deep feelings. Furthermore, he didn’t have enough language to express them yet, or even to explain what had happened in the first place.

Yuuri resolved to give him time. Still, he could’t help but wonder when Viktor would grow tired of being stuck with him here.

One evening, as the crew unloaded a particularly average catch, Yuuri heard Phichit calling his name from nearby. He sounded hesitant, almost as if he’d been chewing on something for a while. “Hey, Yuuri… are you okay?” he asked him, frowning over his shoulder. His hands were busy working at a knot as he watched his friend’s response.

“Hm? Yeah, of course. Why?”

Phichit turned back to his work looking unconvinced. “No reason. You just seem... different lately.”

“Oh.” _Brilliant response, Katsuki._

Shrugging, he thought of a response and continued. “I-I’m fine. Maybe I’m just still a little weird after that sickness? Being out for a whole week kinda threw me off.” 

Phichit stretched and sighed as his sore back popped. “Well, actually, you’re not weird. That’s the thing.” He laughed and shook his head before turning his attention to the coolers. “I mean, not _as_ weird as you have been since the storm.”

Phichit paused to glance at Yuuri and gauge his reaction. Yuuriis “merman” was a sore spot, everyone knew. But Phichit didn’t tease or insult him about it, so Yuuri had always been open to very ocassional mentions; right now, he realized he had to pretend the topic still affected him like it used to. “Ah, yeah… I guess I’ve had a lot of time to process things.”

“You don’t stare out at the ocean anymore,” Phichit said. Yuuri silently stacked his box on top of another, pretending to be pensive. “I’m sorry if this is too presumptuous of me, but I’m glad. You don’t seem as depressed.”

He seemed to be looking for affirmation, so Yuuri turned to him with a smile. “I’m feeling better.”

“Let’s keep it that way, huh?”

Phichit grinned and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as he walked by. Yuuri could only release his held breath, and thank the gods the conversation ended there.

Walking home would give him time to think. It was relaxing, after a long day at sea with his coworkers, or in the hustle and bustle of the market. He’d breathe in the smell of soil and enjoy the familiar sights on the way back home, replaying the day in his head, getting a decent workout on the dirt road that led to Yuu-topia’s entrance.

 _Am I acting different?_ He panted as he pushed forward on the incline, wondering just what Phichit had noticed. That guy was nosy enough that even a subtle change would catch his attention. Still, Yuuri thought he was doing a good job of hiding what was on his mind.

Maybe he really had been depressed before. Or, more accurately, distracted - but sometimes when he let himself dwell on one thought, it morphed into the most negative form it could take. In this case, that was loneliness. Pining. Longing to see that face one more time, convincing himself it would never happen.

“I’m home!” Yuuri kicked off his boots as he pushed through the main gate. “Vicchan! Viktor!”

Yuuri heard the jingling of Vicchan’s collar and opened the front door for him. Little paws scrabbled at his legs and he reached down to scratch his dog’s curly head. “Hey, buddy, did you miss me?”

“ _Arf!_ ” Vicchan jumped away and slipped along the wood floor until he reached the back. _Probably wants to see Viktor,_ Yuuri thought to himself. The two of them were very close. He shed his coat and laughed, ready to greet his guest with today’s dinner in hand.

However, a sense of unease settled in as soon as he saw Vicchan’s behavior at the door. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “You need to go out?”

Vicchan was whining, tail stiff, pawing at the glass. He bolted out as soon as Yuuri slid it open and started sniffing at the cold pool.

Viktor wasn’t in it.

“Ah…” Yuuri gasped and stumbled forward. Normally he would have a good view of the merman no matter where he was, but he still hoped to see him tucked against the side somewhere. “Viktor? Viktor? Viktor!”

Panic was beginning to set in when he heard a light splash from nearby.

Yuuri followed the sound until he reached the hot springs. “Vik- oh, there you are! You scared me...”

A familiar blue tail was draped over some rocks on the edge of the steaming pool. Yuuri approached him, relieved. It had taken a couple of days for him to get used to seeing Viktor with his head underwater and not assume he was drowning on reflex.

“Hey, Viktor? You okay?” Yuuri flinched as soon as he saw his flushed skin, and the way his thin chest puffed out with every labored breath.

_Oh, no!_

The water was hot against Yuuri’s legs as he waded in, not caring about soaking his clothes. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” How long had Viktor been in here? He was completely limp when Yuuri managed to drag him out, making a beeline for the cold water.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you!” Yuuri huffed. “Oh, jeez, you’re burning up…”

They fell into the pool together. Yuuri let Viktor go, but kept a light hold on his hands, wanting to keep him close enough to assess. It hadn’t occurred to him before that the hot springs might be such a hazard. “Viktor, can you hear me?” he asked, desperately shaking his arm for a reaction.

The merman started to keen ceaselessly. “Okay. Come on, sweetheart, come here.” Yuuri leaned forward and pulled him in, somewhat relieved when Viktor responded by settling into his lap, stretching in the coolness around him. At least he was still semi conscious.

They sat against the side of the pool for a long while. Yuuri cradled Viktor in a protective hold, shushing and whispering as he bathed his face in handfuls of cold water. Listening to those pained groans made him feel a strange sense of guilt, like somehow it was all his fault this had happened. Not for the first time, he bit back an overwhelming wave of anxiety, of thoughts that he wasn’t capable of looking after Viktor’s needs.

Slowly Yuuri lowered the merman down and let him soak. His tail whipped out of the water with a resounding splash, confusion crossing his tired face at the change of angle. “Hush now,” Yuuri whispered. His hand settled against Viktor’s thin ribcage. “It’s fine. I’m right here.”

After a few more minutes of cooling off, Viktor’s eyes lazily fell open, and his webbed fingers played at the fabric of Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri scooted back up and lifted Viktor into a loose hug. He brushed hair from his forehead, trying to smooth the crease between his brows. It seemed the worst was finally past them.

“Viktor? Are you okay?”

“Mmm.” Viktor blinked blearily at him and curled in. “Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri.”

“Do you feel bad?” Yuuri asked him, feeling his forehead.

Instead of answering, Viktor turned his eyes downward and frowned, lips forming a tight line. His grip on Yuuri’s sleeve loosened and he let himself float.

Something was on his mind. Yuuri wanted to yell at him, ask him what he thought he was doing, but obviously the merman knew now what would happen if he ventured into hot water. He'd learned his lesson.

As he watched Viktor swim awkwardly against the side of the pool and stretch himself out against it, he realized something. The way the merman had been acting - his masking, his mood swings, his restlessness - it was very resembling.

“You’re alright,” Yuuri decided with a cathartic sigh. “Just be more careful from now on. Understand?”

Viktor swallowed and tucked his face into his arms. “Yes.”

“Good. I’ll be right back - stay where you are. Stay!”

Even with the water chilling him painfully, it was hard for Yuuri to pry Viktor away and leave. He gave the merman a pat atop his head, padded into the house, and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Viktor had really scared him back there. What was he supposed to do? If Viktor decided to go ‘exploring’ again, he might not be so lucky.

The next few days were rough for Yuuri’s anxiety. He worried about Viktor much more than usual. If Phichit thought he was acting weird before, then he must have thought he’d truly lost it at this point. He found himself getting distracted and having to be prompted multiple times throughout the day, always drifting back to wonder how things were going at home and trying to piece together a solution for the risk involved with taking a merman out of his natural habitat.

It was just like having a puppy at home. When Vicchan was young, though, Yuuri’s parents and sister had still been there to keep an eye on him.

_I’ve got to tell someone._

That was Yuuri’s epiphany. However, he couldn’t think of anyone to turn to. Even his close friends, like Phichit and the Nishigori family, were liable to react in a dangerous way. They might insist that Yuuri reveal Viktor’s existence. Even worse, they might think Viktor was dangerous and try to set him back out into the ocean.

One night as Viktor gnawed on his dinner, Yuuri sat at the kitchen table in view of the pool and typed. He had done a few quick Google searches when Viktor arrived - things like “what do merpeople eat” and “how to dress a seacreature’s wound” - but most of his caretaking so far had been a combination of trial and error and Viktor’s attempted communication.

When he tried to see if there were other situations like his in the world, all he found was mythology, Wiki articles, conspiracy theories, and clickbait - _10 Incredible REAL Mermaid Sightings!! What you can do to attract these sexy goddesses of the sea!!_

Tonight he’d be a little more thorough. Obviously, merfolk existed - that much could no longer be ignored. If Viktor was here, then surely, somewhere out there, another human being would know how to help him.

He clicked on everything that looked the slightest bit relevant. Every link was given a chance, searching for some clue of another human and merperson coexisting; but almost all ended up dead ends. Every once in a while there were people insisting they had seen and even talked to merfolk, so Yuuri sent them messages when possible, but he didn’t expect much in return.

On the seldom-sought fifth page of his search engine, something finally caught his eye.

_Got A Real Question? Ask a Cryptozoology Specialist._

Yuuri entered the very basic-looking forum and waited for it to load. A happy squeal briefly caught his attention, and he saw Viktor splashing Vicchan while the dog bounced around and licked his scaly hands. Yuuri smiled, then turned back to the screen, fingers hovering above his keyboard. What would he even ask? What could he say? Who would possibly believe him?

Apparently the only way to post a question was to send it to the moderator’s email address. Yuuri clicked the link and decided to just be honest. Even if this person thought he was crazy, it wouldn’t matter. It was the Internet. He’d try not to take their potentially dismissive response personal.

It took several long minutes of poring and editing, but finally, Yuuri was ready to send off his request.

_Hello. I’m very sorry to bother you. I am a fisherman living in Kyushu, Japan. Please take what I’m about to say seriously. Last year, I encountered a merman during a terrible storm. No one believed me, but then, about a month ago, the same merman showed up injured on the beach near my house. Luckily my home is a former hot springs inn. I’ve been letting him stay in the cold pool here and have managed to keep him hidden, but I’m worried that he might not be safe. His injury makes him unable to swim properly. Also, there is a major language barrier between us, and I can’t always ask him what he needs. I think he may be depressed and I don’t know what to do! I need help desperately. PLEASE, if you have any advice at all, I would be forever thankful. I want more than anything to keep him happy and safe. I promise on my life that I’m telling the truth. Please get back to me as soon as possible. Thank you._

Yuuri found that his throat had tightened up as he typed the plea, tears pricking behind his eyes when he finally told another person (even a nameless and faceless one) just how desperate he was feeling.

He left his email address and hit “send.” For all Yuuri knew, this website and its moderator were defunct. He didn’t expect to hear back. But it was worth a try.

The site contained several articles, detailing how most mythical beings were “bullshit” (author’s words), but others were merely misunderstood entities that had no choice but to “hide” from the “idiots” who treated them as freaks and commodities. Yuuri scrolled through the writings thoughtfully to distract himself from his earlier emotions. This person did seem to know what they were talking about.

 _Please help me,_ he silently prayed. _Whoever you are. I just want what’s best for Viktor._

* * *

 

Yuuri checked his email religiously for the next couple days. He checked it on his phone when he woke up at night, on his computer every few minutes when he worked, and his fingers practically itched out on the boat without access to electronics.

To his shock and relief, the alleged specialist actually did email him back. All the reply said was, “Send proof.” After a long while of debating, and considering the material on the website, Yuuri decided he’d send a simple picture of Viktor in the pool, making sure his gills were visible. He tossed that day’s newspaper onto the patio to include in the picture, hoping the other would know it wasn’t Photoshopped. If he decided to share it around then everyone who saw it would think so, so he didn’t worry too much about Viktor being discovered this way.

No reply came. Yuuri knew he looked suspicious poring over his phone every day when he got back to shore, but he tried not to think about it. Everyone was probably used to his odd behavior by now anyway.

 _“I think I’ve finally figured it out,”_ Phichit told him over the phone one night. Yuuri was combing Viktor’s hair, something he seemed to enjoy more than anyone rightfully should, absently conversing with his friend over speaker phone at the same time.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

_“How you’ve been daydreaming at work like, constantly. And how you never seem to have time for your bros anymore. And how you check your phone a hundred times whenever you get to shore at the end of the day! Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Yuuri.”_

Yuuri’s brows knit together. He placed two fingertips against Viktor’s lips when the merman started to make soft noises, not wanting Phichit to hear. “Um, I don’t think…” he trailed off.

_“You’re in love, aren’t you?”_

Viktor laughed and smushed at Yuuri’s face with his hand. If he’d been holding his phone, he would have dropped it in shock. Instead, he just dropped the comb, sputtering for a response as he shoved Viktor’s head beneath the water to quiet him. “What?? No I’m not!”

Phichit stopped talking for a moment. _“Did I hear someone else?”_ He sounded almost accusing. Yuuri would understand, since he’d been such a recluse lately.

“No! Shit… sorry, that was just Vicchan.”

 _“Vicchan was laughing?”_ Phichit’s words curled around an obvious smirk.

Yuuri was at a loss. He kept his grip firm on Viktor’s hair, but made up for it by scratching at his scalp as he held his head underwater. “You were probably just hearing things. Anyway, I’m not in love, okay? You know I don’t date.”

 _“That doesn’t mean you can’t be in love,”_ Phichit insisted, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well I’m not.”

_“Uh-huh, if you say so. Who is she? Or he, whatever. Don’t think you have to hide it from your BFF! Tell me, pleeeeeeease?”_

“I have to go.” Yuuri was starting to get uncomfortable. Phichit always seemed to pick up on what he was feeling, but he had to be way off this time. What on earth made him think Yuuri was in love? Maybe it was the cell phone thing. Maybe he thought he was texting someone. Yeah, that had to be it.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ Phichit said. _“I didn’t mean to pry. Maybe if you stopped hiding from me, I wouldn’t have to!”_ He spoke jokingly, but Yuuri could tell he meant it.

“I’m not hiding anything. Just… see you Wednesday.”

After ending the call, Yuuri finally let go of Viktor. The merman wasted no time in popping his head up and spitting a stream of water, making Yuuri shout and throw his arms up in defense. Viktor giggled and flipped backward before Yuuri could retaliate with a meek splash, laughing despite himself. “You crazy fish,” he breathed. “Don’t be so noisy when other people can hear.”

Viktor crawled along the bottom of the pool with his hands. He started to reach out to Yuuri, and the man gently took his webbed fingers and curled them, saying, “Alright, let’s get you some food. Thanks for being so patient with that phone call.”

The only word Viktor picked up on was “food.” He clapped and laughed, splashing Yuuri’s feet as he walked back into the house.

It was fairly easy to prepare Viktor’s meals. Since all he really ate was raw fish and seaweed, Yuuri’s only concern was keeping their portions separated as he put a skillet on the stove for his own fish to cook. He was busily laying out oil and spices when a loud knock sounded, causing him to flinch and spill a jar of garlic.

Swearing under his breath, he gathered up his apron and ran out back. “Hide! Hide!” He hissed, swinging his arms in front of his chest. Viktor laughed and scrunched himself up under the water. They had practiced this quite a few times. Yuuri hastily pushed the apron under the surface of the water and made sure it covered Viktor completely.

After telling him to stay, Yuuri made a beeline for the front door. “I’m coming!” he shouted. The pounding hadn’t stopped even once since it started. _Who would be slamming on my door at this hour?_ he wondered. Maybe Phichit’s nosiness had finally won out.

But when Yuuri opened the door, he saw someone completely unfamiliar. The scowl that greeted him as soon as they made eye contact almost prompted him to slam the door shut.

Remembering himself, Yuuri gave a small bow and the traditional Japanese greeting. “I’m Katsuki Yuuri,” he said after a beat. “Can I help you with something?”

He looked up to see bright blue eyes rolling back in irritation. “Do you always take this long to invite a guest in?” the stranger demanded.

Yuuri felt a prickle of anger. “Um… I’m sorry. I think you might have the wrong house?”

Sucking in a breath, the stranger stepped back and assessed his doorway. “This is the old hot springs, right?” When Yuuri nodded, he shoved his way inside without waiting for an invitation. “Okay then.”

“Hey!!” Yuuri rushed over to stop him, feebly grabbing at the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

The stranger jerked away with a look of disgust. “Hands off!” After smoothing out the wrinkles, he gave Yuuri a narrow-eyed glare and said, “You’re the one who asked me to come here. So be a little more grateful, idiot!”

 _What?_ Yuuri watched as he strode through the kitchen and opened up the fridge, complaining that there wasn’t anything good to eat. Meanwhile, his skillet was starting to steam. He’d forgotten all about it.

Rushing over to the stranger, Yuuri flicked off the stove and faced him with as much authority as he could muster. “Who are you?” he snapped. “I’m not playing games.”

A small smirk stretched the teen’s face. He crossed his arms and sighed. “Much tougher than you seemed over that email,” he said. “I could almost hear the tears hitting the keyboard. _Oh, please help me, I have no idea what I’m doing even though I thought it would be a good idea to keep a merman at my house, boo hoo hoo!_ Idiot.”

Yuuri had suspected this might be his ‘cryptozoology specialist’, but… a kid? And besides, he didn’t remember giving out his address, nor had he asked him to come to the house in the first place. “You’re the…”

“Yep. My name’s Yuri Plisetsky, and I came all the way here from Russia, so you’d better show some manners! Got it? Jeez, what an empty house… creepy as fuck. Is it haunted? Peh... fuck it, let's just get this over with. Where's the merman?”

Yuri slammed the back door open and peeked into the pool. Yuuri was running out to follow him when he saw the kid deflate, shoulders dropping. “Seriously?” he asked, looking over a shoulder at Yuuri. “You’ve got to be kidding me with this.”

“What?”

He knelt and plucked the apron off of Viktor, mouth dropping open when the merman was revealed, clutching at his disguise with fervor. His eyes fell on Yuri, and, seeing an unfamiliar face, he grimaced, revealing the long, sharp fangs that often stayed unseen behind his lips.

Yuuri had never seen him look that threatening. He started to reach for Yuri to pull him back, but Viktor was already pushing himself up out of the water, still hissing and spitting like an angry animal. The scales spattered here and there on his back stood on end and his shoulders rounded, pupils turning into vertical slits. Yuri didn’t seem impressed.

“Stop!” Yuuri told him, waving a hand in front of his face. “Viktor, it’s okay! Sssshhh, calm down, please!” He shooed Viktor backward and continued begging him until he cowed.

“You _named_ him?” Yuri asked, arching an eyebrow.

Yuuri knelt and started to pet Viktor’s head once he'd settled down. He let him hold onto his arms, glaring up at Yuri defensively from behind the makeshift shield of his rescuer. “Yes. I couldn’t say his real name for the life of me, so I had to.”

The teen’s head shook back and forth. “Wow. It’s even worse than I thought. What the fuck possessed you to bring him up here if you’re that ignorant about merpeople, huh?”

The comment stung. “I-I told you in the email, he was hurt! It was the best thing for him.”

Yuri plopped down next to Yuuri and stared at Viktor, running his eyes over every inch in sight. “Hm. I’ll be the judge of that,” he said. “One thing’s for sure, though - this son of a bitch is sick.”

 

* * *

 


	4. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio thinks a trip to town might help Viktor get out of his funk. If he doesn't start to improve soon, his chances of healing and returning home safely may be affected.

“The poor little bastard hasn’t got nearly enough space out there. Also, he’s supposed to have fish _and_ seaweed at every meal, not just one or the other! Idiot. You look like you could spare plenty. Oh, and I guess you didn’t know merfolk can’t metabolize mammalian meat? Dumb ass, so don’t give him any goddamn pork anymore! He’s not your stupid dog, okay? He can’t eat just anything. And by the way, mermen are supposed to have ritual moon baths every full moon and drink a liter of saltwater from inside the skeleton of a local coral. I’m guessing you haven’t provided him that, right? Yeah, figured. If that’s the case, I assume you _also_ didn’t wash out his wound with saltwater and use jellyfish stings on it while it was still open to prevent infection?”

Yuuri’s mouth may as well have been sewn shut.

“Fuck, what a mess.”

The Russian teen shoveled katsudon into his mouth between every sentence, breaking up flow with occasional gulps of tea. The teen had demanded amenities before he would “spill the beans” about Viktor’s condition, insisting that he couldn’t think on an empty stomach.

Although hesitant to bring it up, Yuuri wondered aloud, “Do you think him being sick could have anything to do with heat exposure? The other day, he escaped and went into the hot springs. I don’t know how long he was in there, but when I found him, he was practically unconscious.”

Yuri stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “Oh. My. Fucking. God.” Instead of answering, he just sighed and went back to his food. Yuuri did the same, cheeks flaming and throat tight as a vice.

“Oh, yeah,” he spoke up again, pointing chopsticks at Yuuri. “One more thing. Do _not,_ under _any_ circumstance, tell _any_ other person about Viktor. Trust me, it’s a bad idea. You’re lucky I ended up being one of the good ones.” He drained the last of the tea in his cup and shoved it under Yuuri’s nose.

Yuuri thought about the other people he’d contacted online. Hopefully they wouldn’t pose a problem; he decided not to bring that up, since he hadn’t given them his location or any real details, and the last thing he needed was another reason for Yuri to admonish him. He refilled the cup mindlessly. “What do I do?”

The teen leaned back on his haunches and frowned. “Well, for starters, get your shit together and stop trying to kill the poor bastard.”

Yuuri flinched.

“If you want to fix what’s already wrong,” he continued, shrugging, “You’ll just have to take my advice and do as I say like a good boy. Easy.”

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth. He had so many more questions he didn’t know where to begin.

Outside, Viktor suddenly keened and began to claw at one of the statues that surrounded the pool. His webbed fingers lightly trailed down its front and then splashed into the water. Yuuri didn’t know what he was saying, but somehow he could tell just by the tone that he wanted to be included in the conversation. His eyes had looked so scared when Yuri said he was sick, it had broken Yuuri’s heart to follow the other inside and leave Viktor all alone.

“Dramatic fucker,” Yuri observed. He turned back to what was left of his meal. “You’re spoiling him, you know.”

Anger began to bubble up from Yuuri’s stomach. The barrage of criticism had cowed him, but it was getting to be a little much. However, for Viktor’s sake, he held his temper, deciding instead to ask what was currently gnawing hardest: “How can you tell he’s sick?”

Yuri’s lips formed a thin line as he stirred his tea. “Well… hmm, how do I explain this.” He leaned back in his chair and seemed to think. In what felt like half an instant, something close to sadness passed over his face - but as soon as Yuuri had registered its existence, it was gone. “When merpeople aren’t well, they give off a certain… aura. I have enough experience to be able to catch it pretty easily, but with Viktor… it’s hard to put into words, but his behavior is abnormal. Merfolk are emotional beings. It’s rare for them to hide their real emotions over long periods of time, and when they do, it can really fuck up their health.”

“You mean he’s depressed and pretending to be happy.” _I knew it._

Yuri lifted up his tea as if toasting him. “So you’re not completely stupid.”

"Could it be because of his wound?" Yuri wondered aloud.

Yuri seemed to consider this, but quickly dismissed it. "Nah, he knows it would heal if he got over this fit of his. It can't be something that simple."

The next couple days were a blur. Yuuri helped Yuri haul in a few suitcases, still wondering how a teenager had flown across the sea alone to find him, and left for work in the morning with much supplication. He promised to take next week off to focus on learning about Viktor. In the meantime, Yuri would stay in a spare room free of charge in exchange for his service fees being waived. It seemed a fair enough deal, so long as Yuuri didn’t lose his mind before the end of it.

Yurio - as he was now dubbed by Viktor to avoid confusion (“Hey, I was Yuuri first. What can you do?”) waved Yuuri off Saturday morning, lounging next to the pool with Viktor and an open notebook. They made quite the pair; in a way, Yuuri felt light as he parted from them, knowing they would be there to greet him when he came home.

The merman had initially been apprehensive of Yurio, but after spending some time with him, he warmed up. Yuuri had seen him engaging Yurio in play: splashing him, grabbing at him, or trying to hand him toys to throw for Vicchan. Although he didn’t seem to enjoy it at all, the teen took every opportunity to interact with Viktor, curiosity overwinning annoyance. Yuuri constantly wondered where the boy’s expertise on merfolk had come from, but every question was brushed off with one insult or another.

Saturday was the longest day of work Yuuri could remember. He wanted nothing more than to go home and get down to business, to learn everything he could. There still seemed to be nothing but questions swirling around his mind.

“See you Tuesday!” Phichit ruffled his hair, excited that their shift had finally ended.

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. “Well... I forgot to mention, but I asked for next week off.”

Phichit raised his eyebrows. “Really? Why?”

“I have family visiting.”

“Oh, you should have said something!” Phichit grinned, eyes lighting up. “Mom and dad?”

“No, it’s…"

“Mari? I haven’t seen her in forever. You should invite me over, we can take a dip in the hot springs!”

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. “No, it’s no one you’ve met. They’re… distant relatives. And they’re generally pretty private people, so...”

He bit his tongue.

“You know, sometimes it’s like you’ve fallen off the face of the earth. We haven’t spent time together outside of work in like, a month, at least. It sucks.” Phichit rubbed his toe into the dirt, playing at Yuuri’s sympathies with his dejected expression. “I miss you.”

When Yuuri stayed silent, Phichit seemed to relent. “You don’t have to say anything. I’m just starting to worry a little.”

Yuuri felt guilty. He was making his best friend concerned, and chances were Phichit wasn’t the only one. “Everything’s fine,” he assured him. “It’s just hard to explain.”

He arrived home to find Yurio drilling Viktor on some fairly high level vocabulary. Ever since the cryptozoologist had arrived, he’d spent a lot of time trying to teach Viktor human words. They agreed upon English, since that was the only language he and Yuuri shared fluency in, and Viktor was picking it up quickly; even moreso than he had with the little Japanese he knew, since Yurio was spending almost every waking hour teaching him and even knew quite a bit of the sea language himself to work with.

Viktor’s accent remained harsh and thick, but it probably always would be. At least he seemed to have a good grasp on sentence structure now and had even managed to form some original statements. Yuuri adored hearing him speak, and when he saw the two of them, he smiled.

“I’m home,” Yuuri announced, interrupting the lesson.

Yurio looked bemused. He rolled his eyes and waited for Vicchan and Viktor to greet their friend, both equally excited to see him.

Yuuri picked up his dog and kissed his ear before kneeling in front of Viktor to brush his bangs aside and offer an indulgent smile. The merman pushed closer to him, nuzzling his neck, humming and snuffling softly all the while.

Yuuri laughed as he nuzzled him back, happy to play along. “There’s a sweet boy,” he murmured. “Did you miss me? I missed you so much.” He smiled and planted a quick kiss on top of Viktor’s head when the chance arose. As strange as it was to do this in front of someone else, he really had missed Viktor, and he loved it when the merman acted so affectionate. If Yurio didn’t like it he could get over it.

As said teen glanced their way impatiently, his face broke out in shock. “Oh my god,” he blurted, then suddenly burst into hysterical laughter, doubling over until his forehead touched concrete.

Yuuri sighed. “Is there a problem?” His thumb stroked over Viktor’s cheek as the merman continued to nudge against him.

Yurio could hardly get a word out through his mirth. “You - he -” The teen rolled onto his back, ignoring Vicchan coming to check on him. “Jesus Christ! He’s scenting you, he’s scenting you!! I’ve gotta write this down, holy fuck…”

Viktor continued to rub his face all over Yuuri’s neck and jaw, making weird snorting sounds and letting his lips hang open to leave moist trails. He had never been shy about physical affection before, but now Yuuri felt uneasily confused. “What?”

Yurio was still scribbling in his notebook when he looked up to see Yuuri gently push Viktor away. “No, no, don’t stop him!”

Yuuri flinched.

“Let him finish. I want to see where this goes.”

“What do you mean he’s scenting me?” Yuuri asked, keeping a guarding palm on Viktor’s shoulder.

Yurio had calmed down enough to answer, but he didn’t stop smirking. “Obviously he’s marking you with his scent. Don’t you know anything, porky?”

It was around then that Yuuri smelled it. Something unfamiliar and stifling entered his nostrils, flipping a switch in his brain, almost like a hallucinogen. He covered his nose with his free hand and watched as Yurio burst into laughter again.

“Oh, god, I can smell it from all the way over here! Seriously, don’t stop him, this is great!”

“What is it? What’s he doing?” Yuuri asked from behind his hand. Viktor seemed to sense his fear and slowed down some. A low purr began to sound from deep within his throat and his tongue, long and flat and warm, gently pressed against Yuuri’s cheek, lapping, as if to soothe him.

The teen at last took pity and heaved himself to his feet. It seemed he wanted a closer look. “Pheromones, duh. Now calm down, it’s not gonna hurt you.” When he got close enough, though, Yurio drew back some, face scrunching up in disgust. “Shit, that’s strong.”

Viktor finally pulled away. One webbed hand rose up to hold Yuuri’s cheeks as he pressed their noses together, and then he was retreating, lying on his back atop the water to show Yuuri his belly. The milky skin there was tinged pink like a blush.

“Wow,” Yurio deadpanned. He glanced between Yuuri and Viktor, then scribbled down some notes in unreadable Cyrillic.

“What was that all about?” Yuuri started to wipe at the moisture from his neck, finding that his palm now smelled exactly like… well, something. Something a little fishy, a little salty, and a _lot_ heady.

Yurio’s smile was a mix between amusement and discomfort. “Simply put, he’s horny. For you to be exact.”

Yuuri grimaced at him. “Not funny.”

“Who’s the expert here?” Yurio craned his neck to get a look at Viktor, who was now bending himself sideways with his arms extended, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s. The blush on his lower tummy was even darker now.

“Man, it’s sad. He’s been around you for so long he must think you’re one of them. Mermen _never_ scent humans,” the teen stated. “It’s a fact. I don’t care how good of terms they’re on, it just doesn’t happen.” His head shook back and forth. “Hilarious as it is, I’d be careful if I were you. They’re not exactly gentle when they mate.”

Yuuri flushed in embarrassment and took a few steps back, avoiding eye contact with either. He didn’t know how to react. It was uncomfortable. Did Viktor understand what they were talking about? Was he really trying to… well, _hit on_ him? Or was it something else, something more instinctive? Should he be concerned? Did he do something wrong (again)?

As if reading his thoughts, Yurio piped up. “Think of it this way: you know how tom cats spray all over everything before they get their balls chopped off? It has to do with hormones. They’re sending a message, telling other cats to stay away, that something is theirs and no one else’s. Marking their territory with their ridiculously putrid piss. It’s kinda like that.” He stretched his arms behind his head and yawned, heading inside. “What’s for dinner?”

 

* * *

 

 

Since Yuuri would essentially be undergoing merman boot camp this week, he wasted no time in learning as much as he could. While he prepared Viktor’s meal alongside his and Yurio’s, he listened to the other voice some concerns he’d had over the past few days.

Apparently Viktor’s depression was more complicated than Yuuri had originally thought.

“I’ve seen a merperson get depressed before,” Yurio explained. “Emotions are really important to them, which is why they almost never replace them forcefully. Letting bad feelings pass through and go away is crucial - they can actually die from heartbreak if it gets bad enough.”

“Die?” Yuuri whipped his head over to look at Yurio, but the other ignored him and continued on.

“Depression that lasts longer than just a few days can make make it hard for them to regulate, and almost impossible for them to heal. That wound of his should have been gone a long time ago. It often happens because of this exact situation: they get hurt, someone finds them - ideally an expert like me and not some ignoramous - and they have to be penned up temporarily.” He flipped through his notebook. “We try at the sanctuaries to give them social interaction and keep them happy, but merfolk can be super sensitive. I’m sure even you’ve figured that much out.”

Yuuri frowned at the pile of seaweed under his spoon.

“They don’t usually require as much attention as Stinky out there, but then again, all merfolk are different. Being needy is probably part of that one’s personality.”

Yuuri tried to understand. “Does he need more socialization?” _I should have known better than to think I would be enough._

“Maybe. We can hope that giving him the right diet and following some of his customs will help too.” Yurio pushed himself off the counter and headed toward the bathroom. “Ask him if he knows any other merpeople nearby. I tried, but he clammed up. Maybe he’ll be more open to talk to his lover.”

Choosing to ignore the obvious jab, Yuuri took Viktor’s plate outside and knelt in front of his pool.

“Viktor? I’ve got your food.”

He watched the creature’s clumsy movements as he swam up, reaching just one hand out of the water to feel around. It was as if he didn’t want to face Yuuri.

Some of Yuuri’s own trepidation eased away at that thought. He patted the top of Viktor’s hand. “Hey… come here.”

Slowly, shyly, Viktor poked his head up out of the water. Yuuri offered him a small smile and helped him raise up a little more, then got comfortable prone on the concrete and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Viktor didn’t normally act this reticent toward him. It probably had to do with the scenting. Obviously Yuuri hadn’t reacted the way he’d hoped - not that he knew how in the first place.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said in greeting.

“Viktor.” Yuuri grinned and brought his nose down to touch the merman’s, hoping his gesture would be interpreted as innocent. “Everything’s okay, but… we need to talk.”

Viktor tilted his head and listened.

A part of him wanted to bring up the scenting, but Yuuri had had just about enough embarrassment for one day (frankly one lifetime), so he stuck to business.

“I have some questions.” He waited for Viktor to nod. “Do you know where your family is?” Not getting a reply, he tried again. “Family?”

Viktor glanced down at the plate of seaweed and raw fish, then back up at Yuuri. His answer was a small shrug, then he began slipping pieces of food into his mouth, chewing with those sharp, strong teeth.

Yuuri sighed as he stroked a hand over Viktor’s head. “Okay,” he whispered. Clearly this was a touchy subject. “What about friends? Do you know any other mermen, or mermaids? They don’t have to be family.”

Viktor frowned. He ripped at a piece of fish and focused on sucking the bones clean instead of answering.

“I just want to help,” Yuuri said quietly.

After he’d finished eating, Viktor rested his head in his folded arms and let Yuuri play with his hair. They were both silent. As much as he burned with curiosity and questions, especially now that Yurio was here to help him make sense of the answers, Yuuri let Viktor rest. He could feel how the subject of family and friends had affected him, and as much as this only added to his confusion, it wouldn’t do to make him feel even worse.

But how could he possibly make it better if he had no clue what happened?

Viktor lifted his head up and looked at Yuuri. His eyes were half-lidded and there was an oddly serious expression in them, prompting Yuuri to wait in silence.

“This… bad?” Viktor asked, reaching out to touch Yuuri’s jaw.

“What do you mean?”

Viktor bumped his nose and lips against Yuuri’s neck like he had earlier. This time, though, it was brief, just a demonstration.

“Oh,” Yuuri replied. “Um… no, it’s not… bad…?” He cleared his throat. He felt torn between dropping the subject completely, or just telling Viktor never to scent him again.

And then there was this unwanted thought that maybe he didn’t mind it too much, which left him feeling completely lost. _I’m partly to blame,_ he told himself. _After all, I was reciprocating at first. There’s just still so much we don’t know about each other’s worlds…_

Viktor smiled softly in relief. “I did good, then?”

Yuuri bit his lip. “Viktor, it’s just… humans don’t do that.”

“Why?” Viktor inched up closer to listen.

The longer Viktor had stayed, the less Yuuri saw him as something similar to Vicchan, something innocent and needy that he could love and take care of. Though Viktor certainly _was_ needy, Yurio had told it right: that was just an aspect of his personality. He was far more human - and yet far _less_ human - than Yuuri ever could have imagined. He didn’t know what to make of it. His mind was mush. Being faced with these questions outright made him want to bolt.

Viktor was beautiful, no doubt, and Yuuri recalled being kept awake many a night before he found him on the beach, bringing that ethereal face into view and touching his lips with his fingertips, trying to relive the warm sensation of the creature’s touch - but he was also foreign and enigmatic. He came from a world Yuuri didn’t even know existed before, a world where creatures he once thought imaginary lived and loved. He belonged there; he belonged with his kin, safe beneath the waves. Surely if they found someone in Viktor’s family or close friend group, they’d take him home, right? But...

Yuuri shook his head. He was getting off track. Right now, Viktor was trying to understand why Yuuri didn’t respond to his scenting ritual, and Yuuri was equally afraid that he would say the wrong thing, or say the right one - not that he knew what either of those were.

The back door slammed open before he could chance to speak.

“Hey, katsudon! It was funny at first, but if you really do want to fuck the fish man, don’t expect any help from me!”

Yuuri’s eyes slid shut in exasperation. “Good night, Yurio.”

“Not my fuckin’ name!” The door slammed shut again.

Yuuri shared a grin with Viktor, then pulled him close to kiss his high forehead. “Don’t worry,” he told him, partially trying to assure himself. “I know things don’t make sense right now, but they will. We’ll figure all this out. Meanwhile, try to think of someone you can trust out there, okay? A friend, or a family member. Maybe your mom or your dad? Anyone who can help you stay safe when you go back home." 

Though the merman didn’t seem to grasp everything due to their remaining language break, he nodded, hearing in Yuuri’s tone that everything would be okay. He didn't let himself crumble until after sinking under the water, out of sight.

 

* * *

 

Their plan for Sunday, according to Yurio, was a “change of fuckin’ scenery.”

Exposing Viktor to some more of what Hasetsu had to offer might make him feel more at home, improve his mood. If he insisted on “shutting everyone out like a dumbass” then he’d have to make do with trial and error when it came to easing the sadness that obviously prickled at him, even behind the attempts he kept making to look fine.

Merfolk, Yurio was explaining now - especially the race Viktor belonged to - spent a lot of time travelling around to different parts of the sea collecting things. Their main objective was the protection of flora and fauna, which meant monitoring human activity from afar to make sure nothing went endangered or extinct. It had been thousands upon thousands of years since humans and merfolk last had regular interactions due to discrepancies in their style of conservation and living. However, there were still those rare occasions when their worlds did mix, and in those instances, precautions were extremely necessary.

“Wow,” Yuuri breathed. He stirred his cup of tea and looked out the door at Viktor and Vicchan. They were just finishing up breakfast and planned to begin their outing soon. “Is it okay?”

“Is what okay?”

“Him being here,” Yuuri clarified. “Like, if he did go home to his family - would they be mad at him for staying with me since I’m human?”

Yurio scoffed. “Fuck if I know. I never met ‘em. And as far as it being okay? What do you think I’m here to find out?”

“But how do merpeople generally feel about us?”

Again, Yurio just scoffed. Somehow it seemed Yuuri had hit a sore spot, which prickled his curiosity like mad. “Well, obviously they don’t trust people, considering they go out of their way never to be seen by anyone. There’s a reason most humans don’t believe in them and they want it that way.”

Viktor squealed as Vicchan shook water out of his fluffy fur, splattering it all over him. “He’s never been hesitant around me,” Yuuri realized. “Even when we first met. It was him to came to me… he…” _kissed me._ But telling Yurio that would just earn him more derision, so he shook his head instead.

“That’s because he’s an idiot,” Yurio stated. “Now wish upon your lucky star that this excursion helps him feel a little better so we can make some headway. Sometimes just being able to see what’s out here, introducing them to some of the different parts of their temporary homes, makes them feel less lonely.” He drained the rest of his tea and stood up.

Yuuri started gathering their dishes. “Where are we taking him anyway?” he asked. Hopefully this time Yurio would tell him and not just snap at him to trust him, like he had with every other attempt. “There’s a tide pool about half a mile down the beach that no one ever goes to. That might be safer than the actual ocean.”

Yurio looked at him with blatant disgust. “How fuckin’ stupid do you think I am? We’re not going to the ocean! Jeez, that’s the last place he needs to be with that tail how it is, unless you’re planning on changing his name to Shark Shit.”

“Okay, I get it!” Yuuri snapped. He hated even the thought of Viktor being helpless out there, and it frustrated him to no end. Viktor continued to hold back on any information about his family, and it killed Yuuri to bring it up over and over, seeing his mask crack and the smile leave his eyes. “I was just asking, you know. I need to have an idea of the plan to prepare.”

“You know this area better than I do,” Yurio stated. “You get to choose the location. Anywhere in town is fine, so long as it’s within walking distance. As for preparations, I’ve got it covered. No cryptozoologist travels to this kind of mission without a few key items.” He grinned, then waved Yuuri’s concern away and disappeared into his room.

“Wait - we’re taking him outside??" 

Yuuri saw the deadpan look Yurio was giving him before he even turned around.

 

* * *

 

Within just a couple hours, they were set.

Viktor had been overjoyed at the thought of going out. Yuuri, while dumbfounded, had to defer to Yurio’s judgment, and decided that as long as they were careful, it was a risk worth taking. As the teen had insisted he’d “done this a hundred fucking times”, Yuuri breathed slowly and tried to focus on enjoying the unique opportunity of showing two very interesting people around his beloved hometown.

Also, if he was honest - Viktor looked pretty damn adorable.

Clothed in one of Yuuri’s coats that his mom had made him (to hide those forearm fins) with a high collar (to hide his gills), overly large mittens supplied by Yurio (to hide his webbed fingers), with a large blanket concealing the bulk of his tail, he appeared fit to go skiing. Yurio had also snapped his fingers and ordered a hat, to hide the pointed tips of Viktor’s ears, which ended up being just as wintery as everything else in the ensemble. Yuuri was fitting it to Viktor’s head and making small adjustments when the teen finally verbalized his approval.

“Looks pretty normal to me,” he said. “See? You worry too much.”

Yuuri gave a half-smile and stepped back to regard Viktor once again. The weather was fit for a light jacket at the least and a cozy sweater at the most; he knew for a fact that they would draw plenty of stares carting around someone as dressed-up as Viktor. But no one would be rude enough to ask questions. Setting out, he almost felt confident.

“No complaints here,” Yuuri murmured, giving the collar around Viktor’s neck an experimental tug. The merman smiled widely up at Yuuri, mittened hands pressed together. Yuuri knew what he wanted; leaning in just an inch, he let their noses touch, then pulled away with his own answering smile.

“Fish fucker,” Yurio coughed into his hand. Getting the other’s attention, he sighed and looked out toward the townscape below. “Welp, let’s be off! You lead the way, tour guide.”

Yuuri grabbed onto the push handles of Viktor’s wheelchair and started down the stony walkway. It wouldn’t be ideal terrain, but he knew they could manage. Guests had come with wheelchairs in the past; though, to be fair, they had also had vehicles.

On the way down, Yurio tried impatiently to explain the way mer-anatomy worked in regards to temperature tolerance. Yuuri still feared that Viktor might overheat in his many layers, but the teen insisted that, so long as they avoided prolonged exposure to extreme heat or cold (like snow or a hot springs for instance), they were able to regulate their own internal temperatures through moisture retention or excretion. He laughed at Yuuri’s reaction to that statement and said, “Yeah, you’re gonna want to throw that coat in the wash a few times when we get home.”

Furthermore, he elaborated, merfolk could survive outside of water for as long as three days if they stayed hydrated by drinking. That wouldn’t be the case in certain dry environments like deserts, but so long as they remained reasonably careful, they rarely had any issues.

“Wow,” Yuuri mused. His brows pinched tighter together with every word. While Viktor required a laundry list of special precautions, he was also more resilient than Yuuri had ever anticipated. Obscenely obnoxious 

or not, Yurio was certainly giving him some helpful information.

As they approached town another thought occurred to Yuuri. “If they’re evolved to be in water and on land, then-”

“I already told you. They don’t want to be seen by humans!” Yurio cut him off with a snap. “Jeez, it’s like talking to a brick wall.”

“I’m just having trouble understanding it.”

Yurio’s sigh sent his head rolling back. “Fuck, katsudon… I’m not saying I agree, but I don’t make the damn rules. Merfolk are children of the sea first and foremost. Whatever else they’re capable of doing to survive doesn’t matter! Their home is most important; that’s where they need to be, not here, not stuck with us stupid humans.”

_ But I don’t want to let him go.  _ Yuuri cursed himself for even having such a selfish thought. Dancing around it obviously was’t working, because the more he tried to find a loophole that could allow them to be together, the more Yurio emphasized how their end goal was getting him back to the sea safely.

“I just want what’s best for him.”

Through all this, Viktor remained silent. He was smiling, picking at the mittens on his hands, and looking around at the new sights, but somehow Yuuri could tell, almost like an alarm bell in the back of his mind, that he wasn’t okay. The feeling faded the more distance they placed between themselves and the conversation.

They eventually made their way through a few back streets into the main town center, where more people were walking by. Mer-talk was placed on the side for now, just in case anyone around them could understand English and happened to suspect anything. 

Viktor was in awe at the sights around them - statues, small gardens, and more humans than he’d probably ever seen at one time.

“Small!” he shouted, pointing at a pair of younger kids tugging at a teenager’s skirt. The teen was slapping their hands away and snapping, but she looked up at Viktor’s words.

“Don’t point,” Yuuri mumbled to him. “You’ll draw attention to yourself.”

Viktor cocked his head as if to say,  _ Why is that bad?  _ but kept his hands down. 

“Didn’t you have kids in your colony?” Yurio asked curiously. 

Viktor thought for a moment as they slowed down to let a couple of tourists snap their selfies. “No kids, long time.”

“Oh."

Yurio seemed to accept that rather quickly. Yuuri, however, was left wondering,  _ How long do mermen live exactly?  _ He was too self-conscious to ask aloud here.

Viktor pointed again, but this time he was indicating a building silhouetted on the top of a hill. “Hm? Oh, that’s the Ice Castle,” Yuuri told him. “My boss’s wife works there.”

“Castle…” Viktor frowned subtly. He continued regarding the building in silence.

“It’s for ice skating,” Yuuri clarified. “Though… I guess you don’t know what that is.”

“Duh,” Yurio supplied helpfully. 

They were in line for a drink vendor when Yuuri suddenly heard his name being called. At first he thought (hoped) it was just a cruel auditory hallucination - but then the voice got louder, closer. 

His head whipped around and he saw someone that made the word  _ WHY  _ flash across the back of his eyes, despite how much he normally enjoyed his presence.

“Phichit…”


End file.
